Lo que hubiera sido
by Pam Elric
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Yoh se hubiera negado por completo a ser Shaman? Y no solo él...quizá todos tuvieron otras ideas para sus vidas...¿Se habrían conocido? YohXAnna, HoroXTamao
1. Yoh Asakura?

Hola a todos los fans de Shaman King!!! Hace mucho que había subido estos fics pero los borré cuando dejé Como decidí volver me pareció que sería buena idea volver a subirlos y probar la respuesta que tendrían. Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos a pesar de que tienen tiempo que los escribí.

Por cierto, les recuerdo que no soy dueña de Shaman King, aunque me encantaría xD

**Capítulo 1 – Yoh Asakura?**

Era un día común y corriente en Funbari-Oka. El sol había salido como siempre lo hace en un día de verano despejado como ese. Era temprano aun. Los lugares apenas abrían sus puertas al público. Todos...hasta Los Archivos de la Nación, el tan renombrado museo de la ciudad de Tokio. Entonces, vemos a un muchacho acercarse a aquel edificio. Es un muchacho joven, apenas de unos escasos 17 o 18 años. Se ve tranquilo, como siguiendo una rutina.

"Creo q soy el primero en llegar como de costumbre" se dice a si mismo, sacando un llavero de su bolsillo y eligiendo la llave que en ese momento necesita. Por su normalidad ante la situación, nos damos cuenta de que es uno de los empleados del lugar.

Abre entonces la puerta metálica y penetra en el naturalmente alumbrado museo. Deja su mochila sobre el escritorio de la entrada y abre la gaveta de hasta arriba del mismo. Saca un gafete adornado con un marco verde, de los que identifican a los empleados para que sepas a quien preguntarle tus dudas. Acercándonos más, podemos leer el nombre impreso en él

**ASAKURA YOH**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Date prisa mocoso! ¡No tengo toda la mañana! ¡Y no quiero escuchar que te peleaste de nuevo con el muchacho del restaurante chino!" un hombre muy alto, con un peinado un tanto extraño le grita a un muchacho de más o menos la misma edad que nuestro empleado de museo.

"¡Ya voy Ryu! ¡No te alebrestes! ¡Además, repartir periódicos es un arte! ¿Dime, que harías sin mi?" dijo el joven en tono burlón al momento que cargaba su bicicleta con los periódicos del día

"¡Tendría menos ataques de estrés! ¡Ahora vete!" le ordenó su jefe. El joven, con el ceño fruncido, se alejó pedaleando a toda velocidad

"Vaya, Ryu no tiene porque ser tan duro conmigo. Todo el tiempo es el mismo cuento de 'Horohoro esto, Horohoro aquello'. Vaya, pareciera que yo tengo la culpa de todo" se dijo a si mismo malhumorado, arrojando el primer periódico de la calle. Y justo cuando su futuro lucía un poco más tranquilo, un joven corrió a pararse enfrente de él, obligándolo a detenerse de golpe. Ante el frenón obligado, Horohoro perdió el control y cayó de la bicicleta. El joven causante de su desgracia solo se rió.

"Eres un torpe" le dijo de manera grosera. Horohoro se puso de pie de golpe

"¡¿Cual es tu problema Ren?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Adelante! ¡Quiero ver SANGRE!"

"¡No te la vas a acabar!"

"¡Deténganse los dos!" ambos jóvenes se enderezaron al notar la presencia de una mujer alta de cabello largo

"¡Él es el que se la busca, hermana!" se quejó Ren

"¡Maldito mentiroso!"

"¡Hermano! ¡Otra vez nos vas a meter en problemas con Ryu!"

"¡Pilika! ¡¿Que haces aquí, Pilika?! ¡Regresa con Ryu, este asunto me concierne solo a mi!"

"¡Si puedes perder tu empleo entonces me concierne a mi tambien! ¡Ahora sube a esa bicicleta y has lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Vamos!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, alejándonos de aquella escena tan controversial pero a la vez típica, vayamos más a las afueras de Funbari-Oka, cerca de lo que solían ser los Bolos Funbari. Un modesto restaurante es atendido por dos muchachitas que, de nuevo, son de la misma edad de nuestro repartidor de periódicos, el mesero agresivo, y el callado empleado de museo. La primera de ellas esta bajando las sillas de las mesas. Claro, porque acaban de abrir. La segunda acaba de regresar, con bolsas de compras

"Ya volví, señorita Anna"

"Bien, puedes ayudarme con las sillas entonces"

"Con gusto, señorita Anna" replicó la alegre joven. Un silencio inundó el lugar mientras preparaban todo para su día de trabajo, uno un tanto incomodo para la joven de cabello rosado

"Señorita Anna...la noto distinta"

"¿Por qué distinta? Tamao, no me pasa nada en absoluto"

"Mmmm...de acuerdo" dijo Tamao, más segura

"Creo que tu eres la rara, Tamao"

"A qué se refiere, señorita Anna?"

"Simplemente te ves rara...mas alegre que de costumbre" le dijo con tono sospechoso. Tamao se sonrojó.

"Verá...iba caminando de vuelta cuando pasé por junto al restaurante chino"

"¿El de Jun y su hermano?"

"Si, ese"

"¿Te gusta Ren?"

"¡NO! Déjeme terminar, señorita Anna. Lo que pasa es que estaban ambos en la calle. Ren estaba discutiendo con otra persona. Era un muchacho alto y de cabello azul"

"Mmm...no me suena nadie con esa descripción"

"¡Era muy guapo!"

"¿Lo conoces?" le preguntó. Tamao puso cara de triste

"No...solo lo vi de lejos"

"Entonces olvídalo, si no lo conoces, creo q es una tontería que te andes ilusionando sin razón"

"Si...creo que es cierto"

"Date prisa y recibe a esas personas que están llegando"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Yoh! ¡Yoh!" el joven que vimos al principio volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban. Un pequeño joven (muy pequeño) se aproximaba a él

"Hola Manta ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la universidad?"

"Bastante bien, las clases se ponen cada vez más interesantes"

"Ah...que bien"

"Ya terminaste, ¿verdad?"

"Si, acabo de cerrar"

"Bien, vamos a casa" le dijo Manta. Ambos adolescentes compartían un apartamento en esas cercanías. En realidad el departamento era de Manta, Yoh alquilaba un cuarto de él. Como no le pagaban muy bien, no podía darse el lujo de alquilar su propio departamento

"Oye Yoh"

"Dime Manta"

"Hay algo en especial...que tengas planeado?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Es que se me hace extraño que hayas abandonado tu hogar en Izumo para venir aquí a llevar una vida como esta ¿Por qué dejaste Izumo?"

"Pues...digamos...que mi vida allá era peor"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi abuelo...quería que yo fuera otra cosa. Pero yo nunca quise recibir sus entrenamientos y pues...no me volví eso que quería. Parece que hace unos 4 años hubo un evento en el que no pude participar debido a ello y su rencor en mi contra creció aun más. Algo de no querer seguir mis tradiciones. Pero para ese entonces ya tenia 6 años que me había hartado de la situación, ya había escapado de casa"

"Oh...lo lamento"

"No te preocupes. Además, mi único objetivo en la vida es vivir tranquilo, no pido riquezas ni lujos"

"Bueno...si, supongo que esta bien ser sencillo"

"Para mi lo esta" concluyó Yoh. Así, siguieron caminando. Pero cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar al edificio en donde vivían, al dar vuelta a la esquina, chocaron con alguien. Los tres cayeron de espaldas al suelo adoloridos

"¡Oye ten mas cuidado enano cabezón!" la persona desconocida gritó molesta

"¿Que? ¿Cabezón? ¡Niña atrevida!" se quejó Manta. Yoh simplemente se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la desconocida

"Discúlpanos, no veníamos atentos al camino" le dijo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven no tomaba su mano. Simplemente permanecía sentada sobre el pavimento, observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, con cara de sorpresa extrema

"Yo...a ti te conozco" dijo por fin. Yoh se sobresaltó ante esto. La observó muy bien. Mejor de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente. Esa mirada firme, ese cabello rubio...

"A-anna? Anna Kyoyama?" dijo inseguro. La chica tomó su mano por fin

"Yoh. Yoh Asakura" dijo, casi en un suspiro. Manta miró a Yoh, luego a Anna, luego a Yoh de nuevo.

"¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¡Díganme!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que lo disfruten!!! Son bienvenidos los reviews, espero que tengan algo que decir al respecto.


	2. Recuerdos de una vida extraña

Hola de nuevo!!! Me dio gusto tener respuestas, la verdad no sabía si las tendría porque tiene mucho tiempo ya que Shaman King dejó de ser popular pero yo siempre he sido fan XD En fin, responderé a los reviews antes del capítulo.

**Luci** – Gracias por tu comentario, estaré actualizando muy seguido!!

**Angela** – Uuuuy yo soy fan de Shaman King a muerte XD Aunque no este de moda, no me importa. El anime que están pasando ahorita no me gusta mucho. Y bueno además me alegra que te haya gustado el tema. En lo que respecta a Hao, pues digamos que esto es un universo muy alterno…lo sabrás más adelante en la historia.

Bueno, a lo que iba xD

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Discúlpanos, no veníamos atentos al camino" le dijo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven no tomaba su mano. Simplemente permanecía sentada sobre el pavimento, observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, con cara de sorpresa extrema_

_"Yo...a ti te conozco" dijo por fin. Yoh se sobresaltó ante esto. La observó muy bien. Mejor de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente. Esa mirada firme, ese cabello rubio..._

_"A-anna? Anna Kyoyama?" dijo inseguro. La chica tomó su mano por fin_

_"Yoh. Yoh Asakura" dijo, casi en un suspiro. Manta miró a Yoh, luego a Anna, luego a Yoh de nuevo. _

_"¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¡Díganme!"_

**Capítulo 2 – Recuerdos de una vida extraña**

"Yoh... ¿Acaso la conoces?" preguntó Manta, insistentemente tratando de deshacerse del silencio en el que los tres se habían hundido. Lo único que Anna hacía era mirar los ojos de Yoh, y viceversa. Manta comenzaba a preocuparse

"¡YOH! ¡DESPIERTA!" le gritó Manta, pateando su espinilla. Ante esto, Yoh tuvo que obedecer

"¡Waaah! ¡Manta, tranquilízate!"

"Dime de una vez quien es esta jovencita!" reclamó Manta. Yoh notó entonces que aun sostenía la mano de Anna, quien seguía sentada en el suelo. De un tirón la puso de pie, pero el tirón que le dió la tomó por sorpresa y fue a parar a brazos de Yoh, quien se sonrojó ante la cercanía de la chica. Anna lo miró de nuevo

"Eres tú, no puedo equivocarme" murmuró. Yoh aun estaba pasmado

"Anna... ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que te vi. Pero ese semblante sigue siendo el mismo"

"Pero... ¿Que haces aquí?" le preguntó inseguro

"Aquí vivo ahora. Hace un par de semanas Tamao y yo llegamos aquí y pusimos un pequeño restaurante"

"¿Tamao? ¿Tamao Tamamura? ¿Ella también está aquí?"

"Así es" respondió Anna. Su rostro se tornó melancólico "¿Dónde estuviste estos últimos 10 años? El señor Yohmei me dijo que habías escapado"

"Si... Ya no soportaba la vida en el templo"

"Desde que me enteré de eso, dejé mis entrenamientos como sacerdotisa"

"¡¿Que?!" exclamó Yoh desconcertado

"¿Sacerdotisa? ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Explíquenme!" ambos jóvenes desviaron su mirada hacia Manta, quien estaba sumamente confundido. Por fin Yoh pudo formar una sonrisa en su rostro y reírse como siempre lo hace

"¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Tenemos mucho de que hablar" sugirió Yoh

"Bien pero..."

"¿Que pasa, Anna? ¿No puedes?"

"No es eso..."

"¿Entonces que es?"

"Pues..." comenzó, sonrojándose completamente "...primero me tienes que soltar" terminó. Yoh dejó de abrazarla rápidamente al notar que lo había estado haciendo

"Jejeje...bueno, vamos adentro" dijo, adelantándose junto con Manta para abrir. El departamento en el que vivían no era muy grande. Solo había dos habitaciones en el lugar, una cocineta, un comedor pequeño y un baño. No había quedado lugar para una sala, así que se sentaron en el comedor para estar más cómodos.

Fue entonces cuando Yoh comenzó a contarle a Manta una historia que al principio le pareció increíble, y conforme se la contaba, más difícil le resultaba creérsela. Yoh venía de una familia de shamanes, que eran una especie de brujos, o al menos eso era lo que Manta podía deducir. Y el caso de Anna era más o menos parecido, pero ella había acudido a la familia de Yoh para convertirse en sacerdotisa, que es algo así como una dama de templo, con capacidad de comunicarse con los espíritus

"Espera un minuto Yoh, hay algo que aun no entiendo"

"Dime Manta"

"¿Cual es tu relación con Anna? ¿Solo es una compañera de entrenamiento?" preguntó Manta. Yoh y Anna se ruborizaron un poco ante esta pregunta e intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de voltear a otro lado para evadirse.

"Yoh y yo no éramos compañeros ya que nuestras especialidades eran distintas" corrigió Anna. Esto solo aumentó las dudas de Manta.

"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eran parientes lejanos?"

"No somos parientes" Yoh aclaró, dirigiendo otra mirada insegura hacia Anna, quien suspiró.

"¡Pues díganme que son entonces!"

"Soy su prometida" Anna respondió finalmente, causando que Manta cayera de su asiento de espaldas y que Yoh se sobresaltara, volteando a verla con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de tanto tiempo, no pensó que su compromiso aun fuera válido

"¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO NUNCA, YOH?!" reclamó Manta, claramente ofendido. Yoh estaba paralizado mirando a Anna.

"No...yo no sabía que..."

"¿Que aun tenia validez? Yoh, cuando supieron que te habías ido, mis padres pidieron una audiencia con los tuyos para cancelar nuestro compromiso. Pero tus padres se negaron. Dijeron que confiaban plenamente en que tú volverías. Que aunque hubieras huido a tu oportunidad de convertirte en Shaman King, no huirías de mí. Por que...confiaban en que...sentías algo...por mi" respondió Anna, estas últimas dos palabras casi inaudibles.

Pero Yoh las había escuchado fuerte y claro. Manta los miró y decidió retirarse a su habitación para dejarlos solos. Su presencia parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ay...ouch...me duele..."

"¡Deja de quejarte! Tienes suerte de que Ryu no te despidiera, ¿Quien te manda a estarte peleando todo el tiempo?"

"Je...jeje...al menos Ren esta peor que yo" se dijo a si mismo Horohoro, tocándose su labio partido. Tenia algunos arañazos en los brazos y se sentía adolorido

"¡Hermano! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!"

"¿Eh? Si, si claro Pilika. Oye, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito"

"Esta bien. ¡Pero prométeme que esta es la última vez que te peleas de esa forma con Ren!"

"Lo intentaré, Pilika"

"Bueno. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, necesitas curar esas heridas"

"Estoy bien Pilika, en serio" Horohoro dijo, riendo. Entonces vio a alguien más adelante. Parecía una joven q se encontraba sola

"Oye mira, esa niña allá esta sola"

"Que extraño. A estas horas es peligroso por estos rumbos que esté sola. Ven hermano, vamos a ver que sucede" dijo Pilika, jalando a Horohoro del brazo

"Ay...me duele, me duele...me duele, Pilika!"

"¡Disculpe! ¡Oiga!"

"¿Eh?"

"Disculpe señorita, ¿Esta todo bien? Es que no es bueno que esté sola a estas horas" dijo Pilika amablemente.

"Je, soy nueva aquí, en realidad no estaba enterada de eso. Acabo de cerrar mi negocio y me dirigía a casa" respondio

"Bueno, si quieres podemos acompañarte. Mi nombre es Horohoro y esta es mi hermana Pilika" se ofreció Horohoro, presentándose. La joven se quedó perpleja al verlo

"Y-Yo...yo me llamo Tamao. Tamao Tamamura" dijo, sonrojándose. Recordaba el rostro del muchacho. Era el mismo que había estado peleándose con Ren enfrente del restaurante el otro día

"Bueno, pues no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos" dijo Horohoro, de manera entusiasta, pero el entusiasmo desapareció de su rostro cuando su espalda comenzó a dolerle

"¡Ay ay!"

"¡Oh, joven Horohoro! ¿Que le sucede?" preguntó Tamao preocupada

"Déjalo Tamao, se lo merece por peleonero" dijo fríamente Pilika, comenzando a caminar. Tamao ayudó a Horohoro a enderezarse

"G-gracias" dijo Horohoro, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor

"No hay de que, joven Horohoro"

"Vamos, llámame Horohoro, no tienes porque llamarme joven todo el tiempo" dijo Horohoro, guiñando un ojo. Tamao se sonrojó y asintió

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien???? Como va??? Dejen reviews y déjenme saber lo que piensan!!! Me interesa mucho!! Ojala les este gustando


	3. ¿Dónde están?

Hola de nuevo, aquí con el nuevo capítulo del fanfic XD Qué será de Yoh y Anna? Y qué pasará con Tamao y Horohoro??? Descúbranlo!!!

Bueno antes que nada responderé a los reviews ya que tan amablemente se tomaron la molestia de redactarlos:

**Joy** – Ya se yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ya ves como lo quiere xD Jajajaja espero que te siga gustando!!

**Misha** – De inmediato! XD

Ahora si al fanfic!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"No...yo no sabía que..."_

_"¿Que aun tenia validez? Yoh, cuando supieron que te habías ido, mis padres pidieron una audiencia con los tuyos para cancelar nuestro compromiso. Pero tus padres se negaron. Dijeron que confiaban plenamente en que tú volverías. Que aunque hubieras huido a tu oportunidad de convertirte en Shaman King, no huirías de mí. Por que...confiaban en que...sentías algo...por mi" respondió Anna, estas últimas dos palabras casi inaudibles. _

_Pero Yoh las había escuchado fuerte y claro. Manta los miró y decidió retirarse a su habitación para dejarlos solos. Su presencia parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"¡Oh, joven Horohoro! ¿Que le sucede?" preguntó Tamao preocupada_

_"Déjalo Tamao, se lo merece por peleonero" dijo fríamente Pilika, comenzando a caminar. Tamao ayudó a Horohoro a enderezarse_

_"G-gracias" dijo Horohoro, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor_

_"No hay de que, joven Horohoro"_

_"Vamos, llámame Horohoro, no tienes porque llamarme joven todo el tiempo" dijo Horohoro, guiñando un ojo. Tamao se sonrojó y asintió_

**Capítulo 3 - ****¿Dónde están?**

"¡Espera Anna!" gritó desesperadamente Yoh, persiguiendo a Anna hasta afuera del edificio. Anna tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su cabello.

"Te quedaste sin palabras. ¿No sabes como decirme que en realidad no sientes nada por mi, verdad? ¡Que en realidad durante todo este tiempo me olvidaste!" reclamaba la joven fríamente. Yoh la sujeto del brazo para detenerla. No podía dejarla ir, después de tanto tiempo…

"¡Eso no es verdad, Anna! Yo solo..."

"No voy a escuchar más tus palabras, Yoh Asakura!" gritó enfurecida, volteando de golpe y dándole una fuerte bofetada. Yoh se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza volteada por el golpe que acababa de recibir. No sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía: Que Anna lo hubiera golpeado con tanto rencor, o que la chica dura que conocía estuviera llorando tan desconsoladamente.

Por unos momentos solo permanecieron así: Él mirándola con esa expresión que dejaba ver lo anonadado que estaba por la situación y ella devolviendo la mirada de manera desafiante, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y el ceño fruncido en señal de ira.

"Me voy de aquí. No quiero volverte a ver" le dijo fríamente, alejándose de ahí. La mirada de Yoh se ensombreció como anteriormente había estado la de Anna, su cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

Manta salió de prisa tras ellos, solo para encontrarse con que Anna ya se había ido. Miró entonces a su amigo, quien se veía demasiado triste para su propio bien.

"¿Yoh?"

"¿Qué es lo que siento por Anna?" se preguntó melancólicamente el aludido, más hablando consigo mismo que contestando la pregunta de Manta "Lo cierto... es que en verdad se equivoca. No pasa un día sin que piense en ella, la linda niña shaman que entrenaba mi abuela. Pero me alejé de ella... principalmente porque no quería que ella me dijera que se avergonzaba de mí. Pensaba que el hecho de que yo desistiera de ser shaman la haría a ella sentir desafortunada por tenerme como prometido. Pero... ¿porqué dejó ella sus entrenamientos?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas noches...y muchas gracias joven Horohoro, y a usted también señorita Pilika" dijo Tamao, ya encontrándose frente a la pensión en la que vivía con Anna

"¡No hay de que!" dijo Pilika entusiasta

"Pero ya deja de decirme joven" se quejó Horohoro. Tamao se sonrojó

"Oh, cuanto lo siento jov...es decir, Horohoro" respondió. Horohoro le lanzó una de sus sonrisas picarescas. Tamao sintió q sus piernas se debilitaban bajo su mirada

"Bueno, que duermas bien Tamao, y fue un gusto conocerte" le dijo Horohoro, guiñando un ojo. Tamao se sonrojó ante el gesto, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ocasionó una reacción parecida en el rostro del muchacho.

"Eh si, el gusto fue mío por supuesto" se apresuró a contestar Tamao.

"Buenas noches, Tamao" dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa. Con una última mirada por parte de Horohoro, ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar en dirección a su apartamento. Tamao suspiró, mirándolos alejarse.

"Espero verte pronto, Horohoro" se dijo a si misma. Después de eso, entró en la casa.

"¡Ya llegué, señorita Anna!" anunció mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía sus pantuflas. Pero no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, las sandalias de Anna estaban en el guenkan, lo que hizo sospechar a Tamao de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Señorita Anna?" preguntó de nuevo. Como de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió ir a visitarle a su habitación. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras para no perturbar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo y recorrió el estrecho corredor hasta llegar a su puerta. Tratando de pasar desapercibida, deslizó ligeramente la puerta para poder mirar dentro.

Anna se encontraba sentada en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando un cojín y con las piernas cruzadas. Aunque era casi inaudible, Tamao pudo notar que estaba llorando. Esto la preocupó enormemente y abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡Señorita Anna! ¡¿Que le sucede?!"

"¡Tamao! N-No sabía que ya estabas aquí"

"¡Señorita Anna!" Tamao corrió a arrodillarse a su lado "¿Le sucedió algo malo? ¡Por favor digame!"

"Tamao..." Anna no pudo comenzar a contarle nada a Tamao, simplemente arrojó sus brazos alrededor suyo y siguió llorando en su hombro. Tamao sonrió un poco.

"Descuide señorita Anna, puede confiar en mi"

"Gracias Tamao, muchas gracias"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Yoh? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Hoy es Domingo y usualmente duermes hasta tarde" comentó Manta, al ver a su amigo salir de su habitación. Eran las nueve de la mañana, pero Yoh ya estaba bañado y vestido y listo para salir, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa negra de vestir. Incluso le resultó extraño a Manta que estuviese vestido tan formal, a pesar de que de cualquier modo estaba usando sus acostumbradas sandalias.

"Tengo que hacer algo importante. Nos vemos en la tarde, Manta, no me esperes para comer, creo que tardaré" dijo de modo cortante el usualmente relajado joven, saliendo a prisa del lugar. Manta lucía preocupado.

"Me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado ayer?..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oish... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¡Lo he olvidado por completo!" se quejó de si mismo Horohoro, bajando de su bicicleta y mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a la chica del cabello rosado de nuevo, pero había olvidado por completo la ubicación de su casa.

Recordaba como era pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Incluso se había puesto su camisa favorita y pantalones (siendo que normalmente utiliza shorts). Tampoco traía puesta su acostumbrada cinta para el cabello, el cual colgaba frente a su rostro haciéndole ver más atractivo.

"Soy un tonto..." repitió con un suspiro de derrota.

"¡Oye!" Horohoro volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban, topándose con un muchacho de cabello castaño y de mirada distraida.

"¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?" preguntó amablemente (Horohoro...amable? O.O)

"Disculpa, ¿De casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Anna Kyoyama? Me parece que vive en una casona tradicional que es pensión de la familia Asakura, pero no se donde está" le preguntó Yoh, quien parecía estar perdido también.

"Ahm... pues no conozco a nadie con ese nombre..."dijo Horohoro. Pero de pronto, al acordarse de algo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y sujetó a Yoh por los hombros, mirándolo fíjamente.

"Espera... ¿Una pensión, dices?"

"Este...si, eso dije"

"Casa tradicional japonesa... ¡Tamao!"

"¡AH! ¡¿Conoces a Tamao?!"

"¡¡¿¿¿Tú la conoces???!!"

"Si, vive con Anna y somos amigos de la infancia"

"¡Pues entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?! ¡Te ayudaré a buscar!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Oish...espero no se haya ido a pelear con Ren..."

"¿Me llamabas?"

"¡Ren!"

"No he visto a Horohoro desde ayer que le di su paliza"

"¿Tú? ¿Darle una paliza a MI hermano? Si, como no..."

"¡Niña insolente! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que ese sin vergüenza de Horohoro!"

"Eso quisieras"

"¡Cuida tu boca! ¡Te lo advierto!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?" le preguntó Pilika con las manos en las caderas. Ren se sonrojó al encontrarse sin más palabras que decir. Obviamente no podía hacerle gran cosa a una chica.

"Oh, solo déjame en paz"

"Oye...por cierto Ren..." Pilika de pronto pareció tranquilizarse. A Ren le pareció extraño esto, pero mantuvo su distancia...sabía que la hermana menor de Horohoro era peligrosa...

"¿Qué?" preguntó

"Tu...no tienes novia, ¿verdad?" le preguntó por fin, sus mejillas adoptando un color rosado. Ren se tornó del color de un tomate maduro.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PORQ ME PREGUNTAS ESO, NIÑA?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡REN TAO NO SE PREOCUPA POR TONTERÍAS COMO ESA!" le gritó, sintiéndose avergonzado ante el comentario. Pilika se aproximó hacia él lentamente, haciéndole dar unos pasos hacia atrás con temor.

"¿Y no te dan ganas de tener novia?"

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡NUNCA HE PENSADO EN ESO!"

"Ay...no seas tímido, Ren"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOROHORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDAME!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que también disfruten este nuevo capítulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias!!!


	4. En el restaurante

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi fic feliz!!! Espero que les guste, pero antes voy a contestar a los reviews.

**Kakiyu-chan** – Jajaja si te entiendo, a pesar de que hacen otras cosas acaban cayendo dentro de lo mismo XD Si son todas tus parejas favoritas, deberías leer mi otro fanfic, Jugo de Uva. Tiene las mismas parejas XD aunque es menos AU. Pero también es humor y romance, dentro de lo mismo. En cuanto a lo que dices de misterio…suena interesante, dime más al respecto! Quizá pueda meter algo así en un futuro capítulo. Ya la tengo planeada pero siempre hay lugar para improvisación XD

**Joy** – Si, Anna no puede cambiar ni en historias AU verdad??? Jejeje que bueno que te guste, intentaré mantenerla emocionante.

**Nakontani** – No te preocupes, este fic si tendrá final, me encargaré de ello. Y claro que Shaman King sigue con vida!!! Shaman king forever!!! Y el YohXAnna tambien!!! Y si te gustan los finales melosos creo que el de esta historia te encantará. También a ti te sugiero entonces mi otro fanfic, el de Jugo de Uva. Yo también amo los finales melosos XD

Bueno, ahora si sigamos con la historia!!!

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Disculpa, ¿De casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Anna Kyoyama? Me parece que vive en una casona tradicional que es pensión de la familia Asakura, pero no se donde está" le preguntó Yoh, quien parecía estar perdido también._

_"Ahm... pues no conozco a nadie con ese nombre..."dijo Horohoro. Pero de pronto, al acordarse de algo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y sujetó a Yoh por los hombros, mirándolo fíjamente._

_"Espera... ¿Una pensión, dices?"_

_"Este...si, eso dije"_

_"Casa tradicional japonesa... ¡Tamao!"_

_"¡AH! ¡¿Conoces a Tamao?!"_

_"¡¡¿¿¿Tú la conoces???!!"_

_"Si, vive con Anna y somos amigos de la infancia"_

_"¡Pues entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?! ¡Te ayudaré a buscar!"_

**Capítulo 4 – En el restaurante**

"Mmm...que yo recuerde era por aquí..."

"...Eso dijiste hace media hora, Yoh..."

"Jejeje...disculpa, creo que me estoy confundiendo"

"No me digas…"

"No espera…era por allá"

"¿En serio? ¿Por allá?"

"¿O era por aquel otro lado?"

"Oish... ¡Eres un inconciente! ¡Nunca vamos a encontrar a esas dos!" Horohoro dijo rendido, dejándose caer sobre el pasto. Estaban en medio de un gran parque, y ya llevaban más de dos horas buscando la pensión, pero al parecer Yoh tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación y solo logró confundir a Horohoro (ok...lo del pésimo sentido de orientación me lo acabo de inventar...)

"Descuida, las encontraremos...ya verás que todo saldrá bien" dijo Yoh, sentándose a lado del exhausto Horohoro

"Has repetido eso más de mil veces pero seguimos igual. Se ve que no te preocupas por nada nunca, eres el sujeto más extraño que he conocido" comentó Horohoro

"Jejeje" rió Yoh "la verdad creo que una vida con preocupaciones es muy estresante, es mejor vivir tranquilo y relajado, escuchando tu música favorita todo el día"

"Eres un inconciente"

"Bueno, en realidad si hay algo que me preocupa" confesó Yoh, su mirada tornándose seria. Horohoro se sentó por fin y lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Y puedo preguntar...?"

"No quiero que Anna me odie" dijo sinceramente el chico del cabello castaño oscuro. Horohoro parecía sorprendido ante su declaración, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de que decir. Pero entonces, al voltearse para evitar nerviosamente la mirada de Yoh, se percató de algo.

"¡Yoh! ¡Mira eso!"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué es, Horohoro?"

"¡Ese restaurante! ¡Es...es el lugar en donde conocí a Tamao, creo que trabaja ahí porque cuando Pilika y yo la encontramos, estaba cerrando el lugar!" exclamó entusiasmado el joven de cabello azul. Yoh se tornó pensativo, volteando su mirada al cielo

"Oh...Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, Anna me comentó que entre ella y Tamao habían abierto un restaurante... y bien podría ser ese que dices…."

"¡¿Pues qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos a ver!" Horohoro exclamó con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie y jalando a Yoh tras él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Parece que hoy no tenemos muchos clientes" comentó Tamao, tratando de mantener a Anna ocupada en otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos negativos. Anna le había contado todo lo sucedido, y ella sabía muy bien que no hacia mas que pensar en ello, pero ciertamente no era lo más sano que podía hacer por el momento.

"No me extraña, aun somos un negocio muy poco reconocido" respondió Anna, mientras servía unos vasos de limonada, su mente divagando en otros temas y su mirada algo distraída. Tamao suspiró, sintiéndose algo inútil al no poder hacerla sentir mejor con nada de lo que intentaba.

"Disculpe señorita Anna..."

"Dime Tamao"

"Yo se que no es mi asunto, ni se exactamente lo que usted siente...pero creo que debería darle al joven Yoh otra oportunidad"

"¿Porqué dices eso?" preguntó Anna, sin mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo no estar interesada en el comentario. Tamao tragó saliva.

"Bueno...el joven Yoh ni siquiera le dijo que la odiaba o algo...usted fue quien asumió todo"

"¿Estas insinuando que digo tonterías?" preguntó Anna en su tan característica voz amenazante. Tamao dio un brinco de susto y comenzó a agitar sus manos frente a ella

"¡No señorita! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estoy diciendo...que podría haber cometido un error, es todo"

"¡La cuenta, por favor!" pidió uno de los clientes. Solo dos mesas estaban ocupadas por el momento, aunque...en realidad no era un lugar muy grande

"¡En seguida señor!" respondió Tamao, tomando la nota y yendo hacia la mesa del hombre. Esto dejó a Anna en estado pensativo _Tamao podría tener razón...en realidad no le di oportunidad a Yoh de explicarse..._

"¡¡¡TAMAO!!!" Anna se sobresaltó al oír esta exclamación tan energética que venía de la entrada del local.

"¡¡¡Joven Horohoro!!!" Tamao exclamó, justo al momento en que el cliente al que le había dado su cuenta salía del local tras haber pagado la comida. Horohoro frunció el ceño

"¡Ah que la canción! ¡Deja de decirme joven!"

"¡Oh, lo siento Horohoro!" Tamao dijo, sonrojándose

"No puede evitarlo, es su costumbre. Y dime, ¿Quien eres tú?" interrumpió Anna de pronto. Horohoro hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a la chica que lo había llamado.

"Mi nombre es Horohoro, soy el repartidor del diario Funbari" respondió el joven del cabello azul "Y tu nombre es..."

"Anna Kyoyama. Mmm...tú debes ser ese joven..." dijo Anna, observándolo mejor, recordando el comentario que Tamao había hecho una vez sobre un joven de cabello azul que peleaba con Ren Tao.

Tamao notó esto y se sonrojó aun más, pero Horohoro no comprendió nada, así que decidió ignorar la observación de Anna. En lugar de eso, recordó los comentarios de Yoh, y notó que la chica frente a él era la que su amigo había estado buscando.

"¡Ah! ¡Así que tú eres Anna! ¡De verdad eres bonita!"

"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, DESCARADO?!"

"¡Ay! ¡Perdon! ¡Se me salió! Lo que pasa es que...bueno, Yoh me ha dicho sobre ti y..."

"¡¿Yoh?!" Anna sintió que los latidos de su corazón se detenían al escuchar su nombre. Fue entonces cuando el tímido muchacho de ojos negros se asomó dentro del local, habiendo estado previamente escondido afuera, justo junto a la entrada, esperando el momento indicado para entrar.

"Hola Annita" dijo casi como un murmullo. Anna se quedó paralizada _¿Qué hago? ¿Lo rechazo? ¿Lo recibo con los brazos abiertos? ¿Le doy...otra oportunidad?_

"¿Señorita, puede traerme la cuenta?"

"Si señora" dijo rápidamente Tamao. Anna, Yoh y Horohoro permanecieron quietos mientras Tamao recibía el pago de la mujer. Las miradas de Yoh y Anna no se abandonaron en ningún instante, y Horohoro solo los observaba incómodamente. No conocía bien a ninguno de ambos, por lo que no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Tan pronto se hubo retirado la última de los clientes, Tamao puso el anuncio de cerrado en la puerta. Esto hizo que Anna volviera a la realidad y se bajara de su nube.

"¿Tamao, qué haces? A penas son las cuatro, no es hora de cerrar"

"Pues no... pero parece que necesita tiempo... así que el día de hoy considérelo libre" dijo Tamao, sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo. Anna se sonrojó.

"Vamos, joven Horohoro" dijo Tamao, saliendo del local. Horohoro entendió la indirecta y la siguió, dejando a Anna y a Yoh solos dentro sin siquiera fijarse en las formalidades de Tamao. Yoh no podía más que contemplar la espléndida figura de la chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban con la luz natural que desde afuera iluminaba el interior del humilde local, mientras que sus fríos ojos negros comenzaban a denotar cierta debilidad ante su presencia.

"Anna...yo...lo siento"

"No se de que hablas" dijo Anna, tratando de sonar fría e indiferente. Pero Yoh no es ningún tonto, decidió ignorar su actitud y seguir hablando.

"Siento mucho lo q pasó, yo...actué como un cobarde"

"Ya te dije que no se de que--"

"Debí decirte lo que pasaba por mi mente...debí confesarte mis sentimientos...y...debí preguntarte los tuyos" continuó, interrumpiendo su acto de indiferencia y quebrantándolo de una vez por todas.

"¿Mis...sentimientos?"

"Te enfadaste porque no te dije si sentía o no algo por ti...pero tu en ningún momento me dijiste que tu sentías algo por mi...estoy un poco confundido al respecto, Anna" resaltó Yoh. Anna se había quedado sin habla. Él tenía razón. Ella le había exigido respuestas sin darle ninguna a él. Después de todo, al igual que ella, el también se había sentido inseguro

"Entiendo...yo fui la tonta"

"En ningún momento dije eso"

"Lo insinuaste" Anna no sabía de donde estaban saliendo estas palabras. Ella no pensaba en Yoh como un tonto, ni tampoco pensaba que la insultaba con sus palabras. De cualquier modo, era su propio orgullo el que le impedía admitir que se había equivocado y que además había hecho un gran e inútil berrinche

"La última cosa que pretendo con esto es insultarte, Annita"

"Deja de llamarme así"

"¿Cómo? ¿Annita?"

"¡Te burlas de mi!" a pesar de su mirada ensombrecida por su rubio cabello, Yoh podía vislumbrar las lágrimas que caían de sus brillantes ojos. Se aproximó a ella un poco más

"No me estoy riendo" resaltó

"Mentalmente lo haces"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Yoh, acercándose aún más. Anna sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la ira invadiendo sus pensamientos

"¡Te odio!" le gritó, por fin mirándolo a los ojos, lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas. Yoh sacudió la cabeza y levantó sus brazos hacia ella, pronto estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo. Pero Anna se negó a devolver el abrazo, simplemente se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, aún llorando, humedeciendo cada vez más su camisa

"Pero yo te amo" dijo Yoh, en un breve murmullo. Tan inaudible como los pasos de un ratón sobre cojines. Y sin embargo, a Anna le pareció una frase tan ensordecedora que la hizo estremecerse en un fuerte escalofrío

"No es cierto"

"¿Porqué insistes en eso?" le preguntó Yoh, sus negativas comenzando a preocuparle. Anna comenzó a llorar de una más sonoramente

"Porque cuando te fuiste me convencí de que no era verdad. Me convencí de que te habías ido huyendo de mi. Tú no me quieres, nunca te importé, nunca hablabas conmigo, Tamao era la que siempre estaba a tu lado, ella te cocinaba comida deliciosa y tú no hacías más que homenajear su destreza para prepararte aquellos festines. Siempre fuiste igual de superficial, pensando solo con tu estómago, eres el chico más egoísta y des--" Yoh no pudo resistir más el solo observar como sus labios se movían, ni siquiera había estado escuchando sus últimas frases. Es verdad, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero en verdad le había tomado gran cariño a Anna desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Anna cerró los ojos. Fue como si de pronto hubiera caído en un trance profundo. Los labios de Yoh le producían una gran calidez que pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo y no pudo mas que entregarse a aquel momento que, estando en sus cinco sentido, jamás hubiera permitido. Minutos después permitió que sus largos y delicados dedos exploraran el largo cabello castaño oscuro del chico que había conocido desde su niñez. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como las manos de Yoh jugaban con su propio cabello. Se rió un poco, una risa que se perdió dentro de la boca de su prometido, pero igual una risa.

Yoh nunca la había escuchado reír. Es cierto que muchas veces se preguntó lo que sería hacer reír a Anna. Pero no una risa cruel o burlona, sino una risa alegre, de sincera satisfacción y ligereza. A pesar de lo complicado que esto siempre le había parecido, acababa de suceder en ese mismo momento. Y él era la razón de su risa, de su felicidad momentánea. Sonrió.

"¿Aun me odias?" preguntó Yoh, rompiendo la unión entre ambos. Anna exhaló sonoramente, sintiendo la falta de aire. Esto provocó una de las típicas risitas de Yoh Asakura tan características de su forma de ser. Anna frunció el ceño y se sonrojó completamente, mientras que Yoh apoyaba su frente contra la suya, mirándola tiernamente.

"Baka" le regañó Anna, besándole de nuevo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun falta historia!!!! Todavía no se acaba!!! Dejen sugerencias y comentarios, son bien recibidos!!!


	5. En el parque

Solo un review!!! Que mal que no se animó más gente a dejar reviews!!! Pero lo agradezco de la persona que dejó el review!!!

**Star** – Siii a mi también me encanta el YohxAnna y ya sabes…si Yoh no avanza, Anna es muy terca para esas cosas XD Gracias por el cumplido!!! Espero que te siga gustando mi fic!!!

Bueno, ahora más de la historia

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"¿Aun me odias?" preguntó Yoh, rompiendo la unión entre ambos. Anna exhaló sonoramente, sintiendo la falta de aire. Esto provocó una de las típicas risitas de Yoh Asakura tan características de su forma de ser. Anna frunció el ceño y se sonrojó completamente, mientras que Yoh apoyaba su frente contra la suya, mirándola tiernamente. _

_"Baka" le regañó Anna, besándole de nuevo_

**Capítulo 5 – En el parque**

"Mmm...la señorita Anna me preocupa" comentó Tamao, mientras ella y Horohoro se alejaban del local tras haber abandonado a la pareja que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Horohoro se rió un poco ante el comentario de Tamao, demostrando su seguridad ante el asunto en cuestión.

"¡No te preocupes Tamao! ¡Estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará entre ellos! ¡Ya lo verás!" le aseguró. Tamao sonrió ante su confianza. Parecía ser que Horohoro era una de esas personas de corazón ligero, muy confiadas de si mismas y alegres.

"Se ve que conoce bien al joven Yoh"

"Pues en realidad... jejeje... lo conocí esta mañana" aceptó Horohoro con algo de vergüenza, rascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y como es que lo conoció?" Tamao preguntó con curiosidad ante tal ironía. Horohoro se puso más nervioso aun. No tenía tanto valor como para confesarle a Tamao que se había pasado todo el día buscando la pensión de los Asakura solo para verla de nuevo, resultaría muy embarazoso… y algo patético también.

"Este...pues...fue mera coincidencia, jajajaja, ¡Vuelcos del destino! Fíjate qué situación tan irónica, ¿no?" respondió, medio nervioso, entre risas que denotaban algo de inseguridad en su respuesta. Tamao rió un poco, incapaz de notar que el joven ocultaba parte de la verdad.

"¡Es usted muy gracioso, joven Horohoro!" exclamó. Una vena azul de furia se dibujó en la frente de Horohoro

"¡Que no me llames de usted o joven! ¡Somos amigos Tamao! ¡De confianza!" le gritó, perdiendo el control por completo. Tamao lo miró perpleja por unos segundos, para luego dejar cascadas de lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

"¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No me odie por favor!" gimió, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como de una fuente. Horohoro se puso sumamente nervioso ante esto pues no esperaba una reacción tan exagerada de su parte.

"¡Tamao! ¡Tamao! ¡Espera! ¡No llores por favor! ¡No estoy enfadado! ¡De verdad! ¡Oh cielos, en los líos que me meto!" decía desesperadamente el joven del cabello azul, rápidamente arrodillándose junto a ella, tratando de pensar en como hacerle para calmarla.

"¡No me merezco amigos como usted, joven Horohoro! ¡Soy muy torpe! ¡Seguro le estorbo y por eso ya no me soporta!" repetía la muchacha. Horohoro sudaba del nerviosismo que el llanto de Tamao producía en él. No le gustaba en absoluto ver a una chica llorar, lo descontrolaba por completo. Y sin embargo no podía evitar el observar que, aun en esa situación, Tamao seguía sin poder evitar sus formalidades.

"No digas tonterías, Tamao, no me estorbas, en serio..."

"¡No quiere admitirlo!"

"¡Tamao no seas terca! ¡Tú me gustas mucho!" gritó sin pensar

"¿Que?" Los sollozos de Tamao se interrumpieron bruscamente en el momento en el que aquellas últimas cuatro palabras penetraron en sus oídos. Horohoro se quedó frío. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

"Este...yo...yo solo..."

"Dijiste que te gustaba..."

"Este...yo..." la mente de Horohoro estaba en blanco_ ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa! ¡¿Como diablos vas a salir de algo como esto?! _se decía a si mismo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no pensaba en nada

"¿Lo dijiste en serio?" preguntó Tamao. De pronto...un pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de Horohoro

"¡Oye! ¡Ya no estas de formal!" dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema. Pero no le estaba funcionando, Tamao aun tenia esa cara de perplejidad _Horohoro, eres un completo idiota_

"¿Sabes?" la voz de Tamao lo sacó de sus regaños mentales.

"¿Ehmmm...que si se que?"

"Tutambiénmegustas" le dijo muy rápidamente. Pero Horohoro entendió perfectamente. La pobre de Tamao se sentía muy apenada ante su propia confesión, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose roja como un tomate. Horohoro, por otra parte, solo le lanzó una de sus sonrisas picarescas... _Mmm...con que si, eh?..._ (O.O Horo me esta dando miedo, jeje)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos con Tamao, ella debe estar preocupada" dijo Anna. Yoh asintió y tomó su mano con cierta seguridad, pero a la vez un poco tímidamente. Anna le dio un ligero apretón, siendo esta su manera de asegurarle que su acción no tenía nada de malo. Yoh se tranquilizó completamente y salieron juntos del local.

"¡¡¡¡HOROHORO!!!! ¡¡¡LLEVATE A TU HERMANA LEJOS DE MI!!!" ambos chicos dieron un paso atrás al momento que pasaban corriendo dos muchachos. El de adelante era un desesperado Ren Tao, huyendo del extraño y repentino cambio de ánimo de la hermana menor de Horohoro, Pilika.

"Uh... ¿Su hermana?" preguntó al azar Yoh

"No lo se, será mejor que vayamos a avisarle cuanto antes" sugirió Anna. Yoh estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque que estaba a solo un par de cuadras del local. Anna tenía el presentimiento de que Tamao había llevado a Horohoro a aquel lugar, ya que le agradaba porque podía relajarse y estar a solas con sus ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Joven Horohoro! ¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!" Tamao preguntó nerviosamente mientras Horohoro se le acercaba de manera amenazadora

"Tu tranquila..."

"¡Espere un momento, por favor!"

"No pasa nada, Tamao"

"Pero...pero..."

"Y deja de decirme joven"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que estuvieron en el parque, les pareció sumamente extraño no verlos por ningún lado. Y a esa hora del día, no había mucha gente, solo una pareja de hermanos a lo lejos, del otro lado del parque, jugueteando entre los setos de flores

"Que extraño...estaba casi segura de que--"

"¡Ssssh! Escucha... ¿Oyes ese ruido?" la interrumpió Yoh con un susurro discreto, y haciéndole una señal con el dedo sobre sus labios de que guardara silencio.

"¿Ruido?" preguntó Anna, en voz baja

"Escucha..." en efecto, se escuchaba algo. El sonido al que Yoh se refería venía de atrás de unos arbustos altos

"Yoh..."

"Atrás Anna...voy a ver de que se trata" advirtió Yoh, alejándola con una señal de su brazo. Entonces apartó ligeramente las hojas para poder ver del otro lado.

Lo que vio le sorprendió enormemente y lo hizo dar un paso atrás. Fue entonces cuando le hizo a Anna una seña para que se acercara a ver. Anna lo hizo, y se aproximó a él

"..." Anna se quedó sin habla. Se talló los ojos con incredulidad. Horohoro y Tamao... estaban...

"¡¡TAMAO!!" ante el grito repentino, ambos chicos brincaron del susto. Tamao empujó instintivamente a Horohoro lejos de ella al reconocer la voz de Anna, arrojándolo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que rodó hasta estrellarse con un árbol, su piernas quedando arriba, y todo su peso descansando sobre su cuello y cabeza.

"¡¿Qué diablos...?!" estaba tan sacado de onda que no sabía ni que decir. Fue entonces cuando Yoh y Anna salieron de detrás de los arbustos.

"¡Ese es el acto más indecente que he visto! ¡Nunca lo pensé de ti, Tamao!" se quejó Anna. Tamao estaba muy nerviosa

"Discúlpeme, señorita, de verdad lo lamento. No era mi intención, es que me deje llevar, luego no pude detenerme y..."

"Calma Tamao. Anna, no tiene nada de malo" dijo calmadamente Yoh. Después de todo, lo único que Tamao y Horohoro hacían era besarse (¡¿Qué se creyeron bola de mal pensados?! XD)

"Vaya, se ve que ustedes dos ya se llevan mejor, ¿ah?" todos voltearon a ver a Horohoro, quien aun estaba al revés, con su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Pero a pesar de su incómoda posición, había cruzado los brazos y las piernas y los miraba burlonamente. Anna se puso roja, pero Yoh solo se rió como siempre lo hacia

"Exacto, muchacho" dijo. Tamao corrió entonces hacia el joven de cabello azul

"¡Horohoro! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Discúlpame, no quise aventarte tan fuerte! ¡Me asusté!" le dijo sinceramente

"Descuida linda, no me paso nada" le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo, ante lo cual Tamao enrojeció aun más, sobre todo después de haber sido llamada 'linda'

"¿Ah si? ¿Entonces como es que sigues en la misma posición, eh?" Anna lo retó. Horohoro puso cara de nerviosismo

"Este...pues... ¡La verdad ya me resultó cómodo! Si, jajajaja"

"Yo creo que no te puedes enderezar, ya te torciste" dijo Yoh con una risita burlona. Horohoro lo miró con furia.

"¡Tú no te metas, desnutrido!"

"Ay, pobre de ti Horohoro. Déjame ayudarte" le dijo Tamao, jalándolo hacia adelante de los brazos.

"Waaaa--" fue lo unico que Horohoro pudo gritar antes de caer hacia adelante y estrellarse boca abajo con el piso

"¡Horohoro! ¡Discúlpame de nuevo, Horohoro!"

"Esta bien...esta bien, Tamao...solo...ya no me ayudes" dijo Horohoro, sentándose sobre el pasto y sobándose la nariz. Yoh se rió del momento, y Anna solo se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les este gustando!!! Por favor dejen más reviews!! Quisiera saber si les gusta!!! Todavía falta un poco más de la historia


	6. Año nuevo

Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya casi se acaba la historia!!! Voy a contestar los reviews!!!

**Kyoyama Asakura** – Descuida, ya estoy a punto de hacerlo, que bueno que te guste!

**Alexia** – Jejeje, pues ya se va a acabar y no es un fic totalmente YohxAnna pero hay algunos xD que bueno que te haya gustado!

Y ahora a la historia

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Ay, pobre de ti Horohoro. Déjame ayudarte" le dijo Tamao, jalándolo hacia adelante de los brazos. _

_"Waaaa--" fue lo unico que Horohoro pudo gritar antes de caer hacia adelante y estrellarse boca abajo con el piso_

_"¡Horohoro! ¡Discúlpame de nuevo, Horohoro!"_

_"Esta bien...esta bien, Tamao...solo...ya no me ayudes" dijo Horohoro, sentándose sobre el pasto y sobándose la nariz. Yoh se rió del momento, y Anna solo se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción._

**Capítulo 6 – Año nuevo**

"¡Manta! ¡Te necesito aquí! ¡Rápido!"

"¡Si, Anna! ¡Enseguida!" respondió el chiquitín, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la prometida de su mejor amigo. La chica le sonrió.

"¿Podrías por favor sostener la escalera? Necesito colgar esto" le pidió (Cielos...no suena como Anna, ah?)

"Anna...eso es un..."

"¡Ssshh! Es una sorpresa" le pidió Anna. Manta se aguantó la risa y sostuvo la escalera como se lo había pedido. Entonces Yoh pasó corriendo, cargando unas cajas con refrescos.

"¡Voy a llevar estos a la cocina, Annita!"

"Si Yoh, esta bien. Ponlos junto a la botella de sidra" le respondió Anna. Ahora ambos vivían en la pensión de los Asakura, junto con Tamao por supuesto.

Y la razón por la que se encontraban tan atareados era porque pronto serían las 10 de la noche del 31 de diciembre... fecha en la que habían citado a sus amigos para una fiesta de año nuevo. Es por eso que Manta, Anna, Yoh y Tamao se apresuraban a tener todo listo para la llegada de los demás

"¿Señorita Anna, quiere que ponga la mesa de una vez?" dijo Tamao al momento que se aproximaba a ella corriendo. Anna estaba bajando de la escalera cuando Tamao la alcanzó.

"No Tamao, si lo haces alguna de las peleas entre Ren y tu elocuente novio podrían romper la vajilla" le recordó. Tamao produjo una pequeña risita.

"Tiene razón, mejor no lo haré"

"¡Yoh! ¡Ya llegaron Jun y Ren Tao!"

"¡¡Ya voy, Manta!!" gritó Yoh, corriendo hacia el recibidor para abrirles a sus amigos.

Pronto Jun y Ren se encontraron dentro de la casa, quitándose sus zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.

"Buenas noches" dijo amablemente Jun Tao con una pequeña reverencia.

"Hola Yoh" dijo Ren a su manera seca de saludar.

"Hola Ren, Hola Jun. Pasen por favor" les dijo el joven del cabello castaño.

"Vaya trabajo de decoración, ¿ah?" admiró Ren. En verdad Yoh se había esmerado en las decoraciones de la casa para la fiesta.

"Jeje, me tomó algo de tiempo, pero me agrada como quedó"

"¡YOH! ¡¿Sin vergüenza, donde estas?!"

"¡Horohoro! ¡Qué gusto verte!"

"El gusto es mío por supuesto"

"¿Qué hace este inútil aquí?" preguntó irritantemente Ren.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE INFELIZ?!" replicó enfadado Horohoro.

"¡Hermano!"

"¡Pilika, él empezó! ¡Y no me importa que sea tu novio! ¡Apártate que ahora le enseñaré una lección!"

"¿Tú me vas a enseñar una lección a mi? Eso quiero verlo" Ren dijo burlonamente.

"¡Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien!" comentó Yoh.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" respondieron ambos.

"¡Hola hola!" se escuchó desde la entrada.

"¡Es Ryu con su espada de madera!" Manta informó.

"¡Qué hay, Ryu!" saludó Yoh.

"¡Buenas noches, jefecín!" Horohoro saludó también.

"¡Tamao! ¡Ayúdame con estos platos!"

"¡Si, señorita Anna!"

"¡Tamao! ¡Oye Tamao, no me has saludado!" recordó Horohoro, refiriéndose por supuesto a su acostumbrado beso.

"¡Ahora voy Horo! ¡Tengo que ayudar a la señorita Anna!"

"Tamao..." se lamentó Horohoro, cascaditas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras hacia su berrinche de niño chiquito.

"Eres un llorón" remarcó Ren con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡ATREVETE A REPETIR ESO, INFELIZ!"

"¡Hermano!"

"Ren compórtate por favor" pidió Jun a su hermano menor. Ren se cruzó de brazos.

"Inútil" se limitó a murmurar, alejándose de ahí, seguido por Pilika.

"Insensato" murmuró Horohoro

"¡Hey todos! La cena está lista!" anunció Tamao

"¡¡¡Qué bien!!!" exclamaron todos al unísono, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Todos tomaron asiento, Ren y Pilika del lado derecho junto con Jun, Ryu del lado izquierdo junto con Horohoro y Anna, quien estaba junto a Yoh, que se sentó en el extremo de la mesa rectangular. Tamao fue la última en sentarse ya que insistía en servirles té a todos

"¡Que se lo sirvan ellos, Tamao! ¡Tú siéntate ya!" la regañó Horohoro, jalándola de la cintura, provocando que Tamao se sintiera algo avergonzada. Todos rieron y levantaron sus tarros.

"¡Propongo un brindis por Don Yoh y Doña Anna y la espléndida cena que han preparado! ¡Claro sin olvidarme de la Señorita Tamao que es la cocinera estrella!" anunció Ryu. Yoh rió.

"¡Salud!"

"¡SALUD!"

"¡Yo también quiero proponer un brindis! ¡Yo también!"

"Tú cállate, enano cabezón"

"Annita..." dijo Yoh, intentando hacer que Anna se comportara más amablemente y sin hacer comentarios por el estilo.

"¡Yo brindo por este año tan espléndido que hemos tenido!" propuso Horohoro. De nuevo, los tarros chocaron uno contra el otro.

"¡SALUD!"

"¡Así es! ¡Y por las ganancias del negocio!, ¡¿Eh Horohoro?!" dijo entusiasta Ryu. Horohoro se quedó pasmado por un momento, como si acabara de recibir un susto terrible, o como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo en realidad preocupante.

"¿Horo? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Tamao con una mirada de preocupación. Horohoro la miró a los ojos con tristeza.

"¿Eh? Si, no te preocupes Tamao"

"¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" gritó Manta, al mismo tiempo que la primera campanada sonaba anunciando las 12. Todos gritaron con emoción (Bueno...tal vez Anna y Ren no lo hicieron)

"¡Feliz Año!" Ryu y Jun desearon al unísono.

"Feliz Año, Annita" dijo Yoh, rodeando a Anna con su brazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Igual" se limitó a decir ella, no conforme con estar frente a todos.

"¡Feliz Año a todos!" exclamó Pilika, abrazando a Ren tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar el chico.

"Feliz Año Horohoro" dijo Tamao. Pero su felicidad se apagó cuando notó aquel nerviosismo en su rostro ¿Qué había pasado con su entusiasmo?

"Tamao..."

"¿Qué pasa Horohoro?" preguntó ella. Él miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Todos estaban ocupados felicitándose unos a los otros. Seguro no lo notarían...

"Ven" le dijo, tomando su mano y sacándola del comedor. Tamao lo siguió confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasándole. Pero decidió no preguntar por el momento. Horohoro la condujo hasta la estancia de la entrada de la casa antes de detenerse, dándole la espalda. Tamao lo miró con inseguridad.

"¿Horo? ¿Te pasa algo?" le preguntó tímidamente. Horohoro lentamente se volteó para mirarla, con fuego en los ojos, denotando decisión absoluta. Pero también cierto temor.

"Tamao, hay algo que he querido decirte..." dijo en voz baja.

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó. Horohoro bajó la mirada, esta oscureciéndose bajo su bandana.

"Yo...yo quiero..." su voz comenzó a temblar un poco. Tamao tuvo un presentimiento extraño

"¿Si?" insistió ella, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Esta vez, cuando Horohoro la miró a los ojos, un frío escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La sonrisa que previamente iluminaba su rostro se apagó de inmediato.

"...Quiero que esto se acabe" dijo por fin. Tamao no parecía comprender sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que—?"

"Ya no quiero que seas mi novia" replicó él. Tamao creyó ensordecer por un momento.

"¿Qué?"

"Bien que me escuchaste no te hagas. Bueno...nos vemos" dijo de manera cortante, empujándola ligeramente para hacerla a un lado y luego salir por la puerta principal. Tamao se quedó como petrificada por unos momentos, pero pronto la realidad le cayó de golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oigan...esperen un segundo...donde están Tamao y Horohoro?" preguntó de repente Yoh. Todos miraron alrededor.

"¡Es cierto! ¡No estan!" exclamó Manta. Anna sonrió.

"Horohoro me dijo algo al respecto esta mañana" confesó.

"¿En serio? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Pilika

"Bueno, él tenía planeado--"

"¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAA!!!!" el llanto de Tamao los hizo brincar a todos del susto.

"¡Tamao!" Anna exclamó perturbada, corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían sus gritos. Al llegar, la encontraron sola, sobre sus rodillas, llorando terriblemente.

"¡Tamao! ¡¿Qué pasó?!" preguntó Manta alarmado. Anna se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Es un desgraciado insensible!" gritó la chica del cabello rosado, usando el tono más duro que cualquiera hubiera escuchado de ella.

"¿De quien hablas?" preguntó Jun.

"¡De ese tonto de Horohoro!" rebeló Tamao. Anna parecía perpleja.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!" le preguntó

"Me dijo que ya no soy su novia y se fue sin decirme nada más ni explicar razones. ¡Me abandonó!" gimió la pobre. Todos intercambiaron miradas incómodamente y Anna no hacia más que abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa y abrazarla tratando de calmarla.

"Voy a buscarlo" Yoh decidió repentinamente, poniéndose sus sandalias y saliendo de la casa. Anna solo alzó la vista para mirar el muérdago que había colgado esa tarde, esperando que fuera una sorpresa para ellos. Pero parecía que ni siquiera lo habían visto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ya solo falta un capítulo espero que les guste!!! Dejen reviews!!!


	7. La de los elefantes

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"_

_"¡No es verdad! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Es un desgraciado insensible!" gritó la chica del cabello rosado, usando el tono más duro que cualquiera hubiera escuchado de ella._

_"¿De quien hablas?" preguntó Jun._

_"¡De ese tonto de Horohoro!" rebeló Tamao. Anna parecía perpleja._

_"¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!" le preguntó_

_"Me dijo que ya no soy su novia y se fue sin decirme nada más ni explicar razones. ¡Me abandonó!" gimió la pobre. Todos intercambiaron miradas incómodamente y Anna no hacia más que abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa y abrazarla tratando de calmarla._

_"Voy a buscarlo" Yoh decidió repentinamente, poniéndose sus sandalias y saliendo de la casa. Anna solo alzó la vista para mirar el muérdago que había colgado esa tarde, esperando que fuera una sorpresa para ellos. Pero parecía que ni siquiera lo habían visto..._

**Capítulo 7 – La de los elefantes**

"Cuatro elefantes se columpiaban...sobre la tela de una araña...como veían...que resistía...fueron a llamar a otro elefante" canturreaba con desgano Horohoro, mientras se encontraba sentado frente al pequeño lago que se encontraba a poca distancia de la casa de Yoh. Miró hacia arriba. La luna brillaba de una manera hermosa, iluminando el cielo que se encontraba plagado de brillantes estrellas. Todas ellas parecían formar el rostro de alguien. Horohoro frunció el entrecejo.

"Cinco elefantes" siguió cantando, tomando una pequeña roca que se encontraba junto a él "...se columpiaban...sobre la tela de una araña" entonces miró hacia el frente y tomó impulso con el brazo "...como veían que resistía..." después arrojó tenazmente la roca hacia el lago esperando poder hacerla rebotar en la superficie, pero solo se hundió "...fueron a llamar a otro elefante"

"Ah...aquí estabas"

"¡Yoh!" exclamó con sorpresa Horohoro, al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el chico distraído del cabello castaño oscuro.

"Hola ¿Qué haces?" le preguntó casualmente, parándose junto a él. Horohoro permaneció sentado

"Nada. Solo miraba el río"

"Lago"

"Si, eso, lago"

"Y cantabas la de los elefantes"

"Aja"

"Y arrojabas rocas"

"Yoh... ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó irritado Horohoro. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

"Tranquilo, no te enojes conmigo. Solo quiero saber algo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya lo hiciste"

"Horohoro..."

"Si, hombre"

"Bueno... ¿Qué paso allá atrás?"

"¿Allá atrás donde?"

"No te hagas, me refiero a Tamao" dijo Yoh, de manera evidente. Se inclinó un poco para recoger una roca.

"No paso nada"

"Aja"

"Yoh, no te metas en lo que no te importa"

"¿Por qué esa hostilidad conmigo? Sabes que no lo hago por burla" dijo Yoh, arrojando la roca, tras lo cual esta rebotó seis veces en la superficie antes de hundirse. Horohoro refunfuñó ante aquella demostración.

"Solo quiero lo mejor para ambos" agregó Yoh, sentándose junto a su amigo de cabello azul. Horohoro dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas una vez más.

"Yo también...solo quiero lo mejor para Tamao" dijo seriamente. Yoh lo miró confundido.

"Pero, Horohoro..."

"Tamao es una chica muy linda y amable. Se merece lo mejor, de eso no hay duda. Por eso no necesita a alguien como yo a su lado"

"No me digas que no te importa..."

"La amo Yoh. De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Es por eso que compré esto" replicó, sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a Yoh, quien miró pasmado el hermoso anillo plateado con un pequeño corazón azul incrustado en el centro.

"Es hermoso..."

"Pensaba pedirle que fuera mi esposa"

"¿Pero qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"¡Yoh, abre los ojos! ¡Tal vez tu tengas una promesa de un mejor empleo en el centro de la ciudad, pero yo no! ¡Sigo siendo el mismo repartidor de periódicos que conociste hace unos meses! No tengo nada que ofrecerle...ni siquiera a mi hermana Pilika. Pero bueno, ella no eligió ser mi hermana. Tamao si puede elegir, y si sabe lo que le combiene, debería buscarse a alguien mejor que yo" dijo melancólico. Yoh se quedó pensativo _¿Qué le digo? Entiendo lo que le preocupa, sin embargo…_

"Pero Horohoro..."

"Eres un tonto"

"¡REN!" exclamaron ambos, viendo al chico del cabello color violeta acercándose a ellos. Tomó asiento entre ambos y arrojó una roca al lago de la misma manera que lo había hecho Yoh. Solo que esta vez, la roca rebotó 15 veces. Yoh y Horohoro pusieron cara de celos.

"Presumido" murmuraron ambos. Ren rió satisfactoriamente y después dirigió su mirada hacia Horohoro de nuevo

"Así que... ¿La de los elefantes?"

"¡Eres un infeliz! ¡¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para burlarte?!" se quejó Horohoro, levantando su puño amenazadoramente frente a su rostro. Ren tranquilamente solo lo empujó hacia a un lado.

"Esta bien, como sea. Si ahorita puedes decirme que no quieres volver con Tamao, me iré" dijo a manera de reto. Horohoro se pasmó un segundo

"¿Eh? Yo...este..."

"¿No puedes verdad? Eres tan predecible..."

"Y tú eres tan oportuno que me dan ganas de partirte toda tu--"

"¡¡¡HOROHORO!!!"

"Ay, cálmate Yoh, no iba a decir nada malo"

"En fin, creo que esta por demás que te diga que a Tamao le vale (palabra que escandalizó a Yoh) si tu tienes mucho dinero o no, ¿verdad? Porque seguro que tú ya lo sabes. Seguro que sabes que Tamao es todo menos superficial. Y seguramente también sabes que acabas de herirla terriblemente con esta bromita de mal gusto que acabas de jugarle, ¿no es así?" insinuó Ren. Horohoro evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Las palabras de Ren eran ciertas... Horohoro apenas podía creer lo tonto que había sido

"Cielos...yo..."

"Bueno, pero supongo que ya no t importa. Después de todo por algo la mandaste al diablo, ¿no?"

"¡¡Atrévete a repetir esa frase, infeliz!!"

"¿Oh si? ¿De verdad estoy equivocado al decir eso?" por más desagradable que fuera el tono de Ren, Horohoro no podía evitar darle mentalmente la razón. Era una forma muy fría de ver la situación, pero a la vez muy acertada.

"Oish...te odio"

"Aja, pero no creo que se compare con lo mucho que ahora Tamao te odia a ti"

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!"

"Pues no se, solo me lo imagino porque después de que dejó de llorar subió a su habitación a empacar"

"¿Estaba llorando?" preguntó Horohoro, sintiéndose enormemente culpable. Pero entonces le cayó el veinte "¡¿Empacar?! ¡¿Como que empacar?!"

"Si, cuando uno empaca sus cosas significa que saldrá de la ciudad"

"¡Eso ya lo se tonto! ¡Dime a donde piensa irse!" 

"A Izumo. Piensa volver a su lugar natal" Ren reveló. Horohoro se puso de pie inmediatamente

"¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Tengo q alcanzarla y disculparme por lo que le hice!" exclamó con decisión, dando media vuelta y corriendo de nuevo hacia la pensión Asakura. Mientras tanto, Yoh miraba a Ren lleno de admiración

"Ren...no puedo creer lo que acabas de--"

"Es psicología inversa. Pilika la usa todo el tiempo conmigo" Ren dijo, sonrojándose un poco. Yoh dejó escapar una de sus risitas y de inmediato Ren lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

"¡No te rías!"

"No tiene nada de malo, se ve que quieres mucho a Pilika"

"¡No digas tonterías!"

"¡Mira, te pusiste colorao!"

"¡¡Ya deja de molestar!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¡¡TAMAO!!!" Anna, Manta, Jun, Ryu y Pilika voltearon a ver a Horohoro, que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. Todos lo miraron tristemente y después negaron con la cabeza.

"Tamao ya no esta aquí" lamentó Jun. Horohoro se puso tan pálido que el traje blanco de Ryu de pronto pareció ser gris en comparación con su rostro.

"¿Como que ya no está?"

"Pues se fue" dijo fríamente Anna. Horohoro se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y azotó los puños contra el piso.

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Como pude ser tan tonto?! ¡Ahora ya no volveré a verla!"

"Eres un estúpido" Anna replicó.

"¡Anna!" la regañó Manta. Anna solo le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se volvió hacia Horohoro

"No se fue del planeta, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso eres tan inútil que no puedes ir a buscarla?" lo retó Anna. Horohoro la miró con asombro

"Anna..."

"¡Date prisa! ¡Seguro aún esta rumbo a la estación!" Pilika le recordó. Horohoro se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió de la casa corriendo.

"¡Buena suerte Horohoro!" gritó Manta al verlo marcharse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Disculpe señorita, me pidió usted un boleto de tren al estado de Izumo, ¿verdad?"

"Así es"

"¿Ida y vuelta?"

"No...solo ida" dijo tímidamente Tamao, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. Se sentía como una tonta ¿Porque estaba llorando? Horohoro no se había tocado el corazón al rechazarla del modo en que lo hizo. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él y él por ella...

"Pensé que le importaría..."murmuró para sí misma Tamao, alejándose de la taquilla. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera mientras salía su transporte. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía distraer su mente de lo sucedido

"Te odio..."murmuró entredientes. Pero después soltó un suspiro de derrota. Eso no era verdad, y ella lo sabía muy bien. No podía odiarlo. Esas palabras no tenían ningún significado real, mas que el de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no lo habían logrado

"Quisiera...poder odiarlo...pero no puedo" murmuró. Entonces decidió recordar aquellos defectos característicos de Horohoro. Tenía que encontrarle el lado bueno a esta situación. Al menos se había librado de un muchacho celoso, gritón, inmaduro, peleonero y burlón. Pero...al mismo tiempo había perdido al muchacho agradable, risueño, bromista, simpático, fuerte y tierno que siempre fue para ella. Una sonrisa suya era lo único que necesitaba para que un día nublado se tornara repentinamente en una tarde calurosa y soleada. Como si fuera magia

"Lo odio" dijo, logrando que su voz sonara con más rencor que anteriormente, tratando de darles más fundamento a sus palabras y de convencerse a si misma de que eran ciertas.

"No lo dices en serio... ¿verdad?" Tamao brincó de su asiento del susto y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la razón de su sufrimiento. Tenía ganas de llorar, de lanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo y disculparse por cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho para merecer ser rechazada...pero no se lo permitió a si misma. Frunció el ceño.

"Si lo digo en serio" dijo, con voz temblorosa, tratando de sonar decidida. Pero no pudo evitar ver el dolor en sus ojos tras esta respuesta y su falsa fortaleza se debilitó

"Tamao...yo...lo siento, sí me merezco esas palabras...la verdad...lo eché todo a perder, soy un tonto" dijo, cerrando los ojos en un intento desesperado por retener sus propias lágrimas. La fortaleza momentánea de Tamao se desmoronó por completo.

"¡Horohoro!" exclamó, abrazándole fuertemente y desahogando todo su dolor, empapando su camisa. Horohoro se sorprendió por su repentina acción, sobre todo después de haberla escuchado decirle que lo odiaba. Pero también la abrazó

"Si ya no quieres volver a verme, yo lo comprenderé"

"¡No! ¡Ya no t vayas! ¡No te odio! ¡Eso no era verdad!"

"¿No?"

"Disculpame... algo debí haber hecho para que me dijeras que todo había terminado"

"¡NO!" Tamao se sorprendió ante su negativa, sobre todo después de que la tomó de los hombros y la apartó de él para mirarla a los ojos

"Tamao, no fue tu culpa. Fueron mis ideas"

"¿Ideas?"

"Escucha...yo...yo pensaba...darte esto" dijo, sacando el anillo que previamente le había mostrado a Yoh. Tamao se quedó pasmada por unos momentos

"Horohoro...esto es...un..."

"Tenía miedo de que rieras y me dijeras que no tenia caso porque solo soy un pobre perdedor, no soy rico como Ren Tao o como Ryu, no puedo darte nada. Pero si te quiero mucho, Tamao" le dijo sinceramente. Tamao lo miró por un momento y después rió. Horohoro estaba completamente confundido ante su reacción

"Tonto" dijo Tamao, quitándole el anillo y colocándoselo "Yo también te quiero"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Si, si, ya esta decidido, Ren Tao le pedirá a Pilika que sea su esposa" Yoh dijo. Ren se puso rojo

"¡¿Y a qué hora lo decidieron?! ¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡Inconcientes!"

"No seas tímido Ren"

"Cállate, Horohoro!!!"

"Bueeeno, por cualquier cosa, ya sabes que te apoyamos"

"¡Par de inútiles!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!! Eso fue todo en este fic, y es mi último fic de shaman king, dado que al parecer todos quieren YohxAnna y yo escribo HoroxTamao XDDD Fue algo frustrante la verdad XD Pero me diverti escribiendo. Volveré a mis fics de Card Captor Sakura Jajajaja sean felices!!!! Chao!!!


End file.
